Laycee Williams
__FORCETOC__ Background Laycee was born to Riley and Regina Williams in Vancouver, Canada. Before Laycee was born, her parents were told that there was about an 80% chance that they were going to have a third son (they already had two). They decided on the name Anthony, after Regina's brother. However, when Laycee was born, her mother was distressed and hell bent on having a child named after her father, saying that the chances of having another child after this was not very likely (even though they had two more boys). Her father, not being able to persuade her otherwise, was able to convince his wife to give her a female middle name so that everyone could call her that instead. This was something that has haunted Laycee since birth, but luckily only her mother refers to her by Anthony (and her oldest brother, Jason, when he teases her). Laycee was the child who was exactly in between the other four, but being the only girl she never really suffered the dreaded “middle child syndrome”. Her mother always wanted to raise a girl, but she also tried to make time for all of her kids and treat them all equally. Regina, having been raised in the slums of New York as the 5th oldest of 8, wasn’t really raised properly, had as her goal in life to give her children a better life then she had. Laycee was the only one of her siblings born in Canada, because her family had moved there for about a year because her father got a job transfer. They all moved back to Brooklyn after a few months, so Laycee spent the rest of her time in the human world there. She went to a human school for the majority of her middle school years, and when she was around 11 she really got into musical theatre. She devoted much of her childhood life to performing and became an amazing entertainer, joining a Broadway program for kids so she could gain more experience. Her family was very supportive, always going to every one of her shows, and her mother even helped her with her routines. However, when Laycee was around 14, she discovered her mage powers when she was attacked by a Relentless outside while she was practicing. She at first was not sure what to do, so she kept it a secret from her parents and brothers for a while, for fear that they might not accept her if they knew. Eventually they found out, but unlike what Laycee thought would happen, her family didn't hate her at all and tried to be supportive of the situation. However, seeing as how they were all humans, they had absolutely no idea about to do. They knew there was a school they had heard about at one point, but they unfortunately knew nothing about it. For a long time, they left it alone and Laycee tried to continue on with her life as normal, and for a while she suceeded. It wasn't until a family visit to Vancouver about a few months later that anything happened, when another Relentless attacked somewhere close to where they were staying. A group of assassins were already there trying to take it down, and Laycee, wanting to find out more about what she was from them, tried to get their attention by using the powers she had at the time to help them. Eventually, they all managed to kill the Relentless without much damage and no casualties, and Laycee's plan had succesfully worked. The assassins there, because of the HQ policy of new found mages, were obligated to inform Grimmrod about any new mages they might run into who are not in the HQ, and they informed Laycee and her family about the Academy. Laycee was happy about finally being able to better her abilities, but this was when she really started feeling estranged from her family. About a week or so after the incident, Laycee and her family recieved word from the HQ that Laycee could begin going to the Academy, so the family had a heartfelt goodbye and she was on her way.